mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Bill Fagerbakke
| birth_place = Fontana, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Voice actor | years_active = 1984–present | spouse = Catherine McClenahan }} William Mark "Bill" Fagerbakke (born October 4, 1957) is an American actor and voice actor. One of his main roles is as Patrick Star in the animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. Life and career Fagerbakke, who stands at 6'6"(1.98 m), was born in Fontana, California and played college football. He appeared on television in such roles as Assistant Coach "Dauber" Dybinski on Coach, in movies, including Funny Farm, and several on-and-off Broadway stage shows. He had a role as the mentally retarded Tom Cullen in the 1994 mini-series Stephen King's The Stand. In 1999, he had a role in HBO's original series Oz as Officer Karl Metzger. He also currently supplies the voice of Patrick Star on the Nicktoon, SpongeBob SquarePants. In 2007, he made a cameo appearance on the show Heroes as Steve Gustavson in the episodes "Run" and "Unexpected." Fagerbakke has received critical acclaim as a thespian by the Screen Actors Guild and Juilliard School of Performing Arts for his roles as Shylock in Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice, and Torvald in Ibsen's A Doll's House. In 2009, he had a role in the film, Jennifer's Body. Fagerbakke is a graduate of Minico High School in Rupert, Idaho, and the University of Idaho. He played football for the Vandals until an injury ended his athletic career, which turned his focus to theater. He later attended Southern Methodist University in Dallas. Filmography * Transformers 3 (2010) Autobot Wrecker #1 * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) Ronnie Raymond, Lead * Jennifer's Body (2009) Jonah's Dad * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2009) Morris Bench * Halloween II (2009) Deputy Webb * Space Buddies (2009) PiS * Transformers Animated (2008) Bulkhead, Master Disaster and Hot Shot * Finding Amanda (2008) Larry * Shrieking Violet (2007) Larchmont * According To Jim (2007) (TV Series) Howard * El Chavo (animated series) (2007-present) Ñoño * Kim Possible (2007) (voice) Myron * W.I.T.C.H. (2006) Gulch & Karl Deplerson ("V is for Victory") * How I Met Your Mother (2005) Marvin Eriksen Sr. * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) (voice) Frosty the Snowman * The Endless Summer (SpongeBob SquarePants short) (2005) (voice) Patrick Star * The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) (voice) Ted The Polar Bear * Callback (2005) * Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) (voice) Ralph * SpongeBob Squarepants B.C. (Before Comedy) (2004) Patar (Caveman version of Patrick Star), Caveman * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (voice) Patrick Star * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2003) (voice) Patrick Star * Quigley (film) (2003) * Patrick the Snowman (2002) (voice) Patrick Star * Final Fantasy Unlimited (2002) (voice) Fungus (in some episodes) * Ken Park (2002) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) (he did the voice of Mooch) * Lloyd in Space (2001) (TV series - Larry, Kurt) * The Ultimate Christmas Present (2000) Sparky * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) (voice) (TV Series) Patrick Star (appeared in 245 episodes) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (TV Series) Thud * Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles (Animated TV series) - Sgt. Gossard (1999) * Oz (TV Series) (1998-1999) Karl Metzger * Under Wraps (1997) Harold * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (voice) * Jumanji (1996-1999) (TV Series) Alan Parrish * Dumb and Dumber (TV series) (1995) (TV Series) * Gargoyles (Animated TV series - voice of Broadway) (1994) * Stephen King's The Stand (1994) (TV Series) * Beethoven (1994) (TV Series) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994 - 1996) (additional voices) * Porco Rosso (1992) * Loose Cannons (1990) * Coach (1989) (TV Series) * Funny Farm (1988) * The Secret of My Succe$s (1987) * Almost Partners (1987) * Perfect Strangers (1984) References External links * Category:1957 births Category:Actors from California Category:Actors from Idaho Category:American film actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Idaho Vandals football players Category:Living people Category:University of Idaho alumni Category:Southern Methodist University alumni de:Bill Fagerbakke it:Bill Fagerbakke nl:Bill Fagerbakke ja:ビル・ファッガーバッケ pt:Bill Fagerbakke fi:Bill Fagerbakke sv:Bill Fagerbakke tr:Bill Fagerbakke